SanrioAnimaniacs13
(If you ever come across this page, SanrioAnimaniacs13, I'm sorry for treating you wrong; remember, I was 7 years old and I didn't know HOW to get to know each other. I couldn't understand others; only myself and what I wanted. Not what they wanted. Just myself. I was more interested in more songs and I thought since you saved my life from germaphobia, we were automatically friends. And even if you told me, I would've never understood or twisted it into my own, incorrect version. You CANNOT teach a 7 year old. I still kinda wanna be friends with you - the CORRECT way, hell, you even said you wanted to be friends with me. Forget about your past experiences with me and overcome your anxiety. I have anxiety, too, and when I get really anxious, I just recite the Green Lantern oath. I've been racked with guilt especially when you told me what I said on your deviation; I shipped those two but I only saw one of them and since I was having a bad day, I dished it out somewhere. I really did like the drawing, but I wanted the talent/drawing style to be applied to Amy, Sally, and Mina; I had a bad way of saying it. Again, I was 7. I thought you were a 7 year old too. I fear I made you asexual, since I remember you saying something about Taylor Lautner's 6 pack in my only other favorite thing of yours back then: a journal entry about the VMAs. I didn't understand it back then, but now I do. I like Teen Titans, too, and I have a HUGE crush on Cyborg. Actually, Justice League Cyborg; but his line "It's my room. What're you doin' here? You been messin' wit' my computer? My system recharger, and speakin' of, I could use a little juice." in the episode "Crash" is damn hot. I surmise you never had a crush on Cyborg in your youth, I didn't either; but now I do as a teenager and if we did get to be friends, we could've talked about him together. I want to do that if you ever see this message, realize you HAVE been a little too harsh on me all along, and we take time actually getting to know each other and eventually become friends. Just talk about DC, Teen Titans, and Cyborg. BTW, "Sonic, Sonic"? That's not horrible, you weren't an idiot when you wrote it, it's not bad, it's not embarrassing, it still holds up today - I made a Touhou parody of "Chevy's Girls" that fits a bit better - and not only did it save me from germaphobia, I eventually looked up the original song - and I know the REAL story behind it - and fell in love with the drums. You inspired me to become a drummer with your parody, which isn't even a parody, it's a real song in my heart. It's even better than the original. A lot of people online I showed it to think it's good. Of course, I didn't bring you up, rather I made an original backstory saying I was the one watching SNL on DVD and wrote it, when I was 7. I love '60s girl groups like the Shangri-Las, the Supremes, the Ronettes, the Crystals, and especially Martha and the Vandellas thanks to that song - helps "Stop" is my favorite Spice Girls song and I didn't even realize it was in that style for awhile. Anyway, back to the drumming - I can play the entire drumline to "Chevy's Girls." I also make vaporwave and future funk. One of my songs actually has a small sample of "Chevy's Girls" in it, but mostly samples "Shyness Boy" by Anri. I put "Chevy's Girls" in there as a joke. You and Bill Wurtz made me want to enter the music industry for real. So... if we do become friends, I won't tell you what to do as we're just gonna talk to each other mostly, maybe I'll ask if you can draw something once in a while and tell you you don't have to if you don't want to, this is not stranger danger, did you not get the memo through the various mispellings, mentions of my mom, childish sleepover suggestion, and complaints that dirty talk and dying were bad that I was 7 back then?! Sheesh. I won't even message you that much if we do become friends; maybe just like once a week? Maybe I can turn to you if I want to get my rantings about Cyborg out and you can help me cope; don't be scared, you're gonna understand me by then. I want to be friends with you, and you said you wanted to be friends with me, we have the same interests so if you could just overcome your anxiety and befriend me and help me get through my daily life and teach me to draw it could work out. This is not obsessive but we were talking about bullying in school and I felt guilty. Here, take this olive branch. That's a peace offering.) SanrioAnimaniacs13 is a former deviantART member and a good user. It is unknown what happened to her, except she's on tumblr, may have a new deviantART account, and should not be discussed or talked to at all. She was shown in a documentary Konnichiku made about herself, in the "sonbreezie" segment, as "someone who inspired her to be creative," and then is shown grounding her. Then Crystal Franks, Chikinan are shown talking to her, and then Konnichiku talks to an unknown guy. Sanrio is last shown when Konnichiku walks away from her towards Austin Seraphin, Westin, and Josh Perez. You should really leave her alone. She is voiced by Allison for her sole line, "Don't tell me what to do! That's it - you are grounded, grounded, grounded!" Born: October 18, 1994 Gender: Female Age: 14 Likes: My Little Pony, Homestuck, Undertale, Voltron Legendary Defender, Persona 4, Gravity Falls, Steven Universe, Sonic, South Park, Futurama, Mega Man, Mega Man Battle Network, Transformers, Powerpuff Girls, Ed Edd n Eddy, Courage the Cowardly Dog, TOME, .Hack, ReBoot, Soul Eater, Space Ghost Coast 2 Coast, Star vs. the Forces of Evil, SpongeBob, Over the Garden Wall, Adventure Time, Regular Show, Bee & Puppycat, Panty & Stocking, Disney, green Gatorade, Saturday Night Live, Community, Colbert Report, iCarly, All That, Animaniacs, Hello Kitty, future funk, vaporwave, DC Comics, Marvel Comics, Puffy, Space Jam, Sailor Moon, Mean Girls, Madoka Magica, Lyrical Girl Nanoha, Magic Knight Rayearth, Ying Yang Yo!, The Aquabats, Scott Pilgrim, School of Rock, Avatar, Legend of Korra, Dick Figures, VG Cats, Rocko's Modern Life, Ren & Stimpy, Invader Zim, Dude That's My Ghost, Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Green Day, Pokemon, Michael Jackson, Taylor Swift, Katy Perry, Game Grumps, JonTron (but not really), Portal, getting ungrounded, deviantART, tumblr, YouTube, singing, writing, drawing, Dorney Park, Wildwater Kingdom, voice-acting, New York City, winter Dislikes: Konnichiku/Sonbreezie and Roo, paranoia, getting sick, Amy Sally and Mina (but it was never said why though Chikinan came up with a list of possible reasons), Sword Art Online, getting grounded, people who embarrass her, her past, middle school, getting stalked, dogs, insects, needles, winter depression, kazoos, eating too much pasta, pedophiles, romance (sometimes), fake VHS openings, fake DVD openings, fake VHS previews, fake DVD previews, hot sauce, parodies, song parodies, Manafichu Video Adventures, Mimitchilove33 Video Killers, Mega Man: Upon a Star, people who break promises, being told what to do (or how to do it), people who don't take time getting to know each other with her Friends: The Quickster, Riley, SpongeBob, Pinkie Pie, Danny, Arin, Jon (but not really), Chikinan, Crystal Franks Enemies: Konnichiku/Sonbreezie, Roo, Warren Cook, Yuuta, Akane, Mimitchi33, Zorua, Hana, Annie, Guu, Luchia, Rina, Lovelitchi, Andy Panda, Andy Pandy, Memy9909, Macusoper Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters Who Likes Spongebob Category:Female Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Awesome Characters Category:Brunettes Category:Characters who can swim Category:Characters who are sensitive to mean people Category:Characters with mental illness Category:Characters that Need to Be Respected More Often Category:Spongebob Fans Category:Deviantart Fans Category:Sonic Fans Category:Sega Fans Category:UTTP Leader Category:VGCP members Category:YouTubers Category:Tumblr fans Category:Kobayashi Kids Get Grounded Series Category:Kobayashi Kids Get Grounded The Movie Category:Dora gets Grounded Series Category:Dora Gets Grounded The Movie Category:Barney Gets Grounded Series Category:Caillou Gets Grounded Series Category:Caillou Gets Grounded The Movie Category:Barney Gets Grounded The Movie Category:Warren Cook Gets Grounded Series Category:Warren Cook Gets Grounded The Movie Category:Allies with Good Users Category:Allies of Bronies Category:Pegasisters Category:Bronies Category:Homestar Runner Fans Category:Allies with the Quickster Category:Teletubbies Get Grounded Series Category:Teletubbies Get Grounded The Movie Category:Gamers Category:Disney fans Category:Disney XD Fan Category:Characters from New Jersey Category:1994 Births Category:October births Category:Ungrounded for life Category:Libra Category:Teenagers Category:People who don't like hot sauce Category:Grounders Category:DC03's Goodies Category:Living people Category:Konnichiku's enemies